$g(n) = 5n-4$ $f(t) = -4t^{2}+3(g(t))$ $h(x) = -2x+3(g(x))$ $ h(g(-5)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-5)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-5) = (5)(-5)-4$ $g(-5) = -29$ Now we know that $g(-5) = -29$ . Let's solve for $h(g(-5))$ , which is $h(-29)$ $h(-29) = (-2)(-29)+3(g(-29))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(-29)$ $g(-29) = (5)(-29)-4$ $g(-29) = -149$ That means $h(-29) = (-2)(-29)+(3)(-149)$ $h(-29) = -389$